


Ghost

by Supersoda



Series: RvB Angst War [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, RvB Angst War, sometime during season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersoda/pseuds/Supersoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolina's seeing ghosts. One in particular. [Entry for the Angst War]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was given by goodluckdetective: Yorklina: While seeing if she was the great warrior in season 13, Carolina saw her lost family. The twist? She doesn’t stop seeing them. As in York.

Carolina had told Epsilon that while in the temple she had to watch York die. What she didn’t tell him was she still saw him.  
It wasn’t just the dreams anymore. She could handle the dreams. Whether they be the nightmares that she woke up in a cold sweat, unable to catch her breath, or the good dreams where he was alive and happy and she would wake up with the realization that he was never coming back. No this time York’s ghost followed her into her waking moments. Most of the time they were small things, a glimpse of gold in a sea of tan and white, but other times she could not tell the difference between real and fake.

Carolina had met up with Doyle, Kimball and Wash to talk stagey over lunch in the mess, Tucker had taken Epsilon for the day leaving her mind oddly quite. Things were going well until Carolina heard a sound that stopped her heart. York’s warm and easy laugh floated in her ears. Wash must have noticed judging by the look he shot her but he waved him off. She had to be hearing things. Not five minutes had passed when she heard it again. She definitely heard it this time. She scanned the mess hall and she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. There he was, not ten feet from her was York. Scruffy hair and all, he was even still wearing his old Grifball shirt. He seemed to be leaving the hall talking to another solider. Carolina went to follow. She barely heard Wash asking her what she was doing or where she was going. York was slipping away, already exiting the hall and Carolina cursed the fact that she wasn’t in her armour, unable to catch up with her speed boosters. Thanks to the crowdedness of the mess, by the time she made it out, she was just able to catch him rounding a corner. She took off running, still hearing York speak to his companion, Carolina couldn’t make out any words but it was definitely him.

Carolina knew the Armonia Compound well enough to know that he was heading for a dead end, the only thing at the end of the hall was a storage closet. He would not be able to slip from her grasp this time. She had almost caught up with the York and the solider and started calling for him. It was irritating that he was not responding. It all suddenly made sense when she reached out touching his shoulder. Carolina swore the planet stopped spinning. Facing her was not York, but instead a slightly confused Fed, who looked nothing like York.

“Anything I can help you wi-”

“Where is he.” He had to be here, there is no way he could have disappeared.

“Wh-who ma’am?”

“The solider who was with you. Brown hair, one eye.” The Feds’ confusion only seemed to grow 

“I- I don’t know who you’re talking about Ma’am, there is no one else here.” With out letting go the Fed, Carolina scanned the hallway. He was right, it was empty save the three of them. She shot a glare to the other Fed, he seemed just as confused. She searched for words but was interrupted before she could open her mouth.

“Alright, you two clear out. I’ll take it from here.” Carolina turned to see Wash jog towards her. The Feds, glad to be released from the scary Freelancer, where gone before Carolina could process what happened. Her head was spinning with thoughts she reached out to grab the wall but stumbled. Wash steadied her and helped her sit, he sat next to her, concerned.

“What was that about Carolina? From what I heard you were asking about Y-“

“I swear he was here. I heard him laugh, I saw his stupid Grifball shirt. It was York. Clear as day.” She had not notice at first but she started crying. Tears fell down her cheeks and on to the floor. 

“This isn’t the first time I’ve seen him.” This surprised Wash. Carolina wiped the tears away and continued.

“Ever since that stupid temple he hasn’t left me alone. At first it was just the odd dream but now I see him here. Before it was just glimpses but now…” Carolina leaned over and rested her head on Wash’s shoulder.

“I really miss him Wash. I miss all of them.”


End file.
